Angel (character)
Angel is the youngest original member of the Flock and the one who "hit the genetic jackpot". She is the "baby sister" of the entire Flock and like a daughter to Max. History ''The Angel Experiment'' While out picking strawberries with the rest of the Flock, Angel was kidnapped by Erasers and taken to the School. At the School, she was experimented on multiple times; during her time there, she had to run non-stop on a treadmill for three and a half hours, have her blood tested, and run a maze repeatedly. Gazzy and Iggy eventually liberated her, along with the rest of the Flock, and they made their way to New York City. Angel began using her powers, not just to read minds, but to influence people to do what she wanted. At AFO Schmidt she used this power to acquire a toy bear which she named Celeste and became very attached to. When the Flock freed the mutants held prisoner at the Institute, she took Total with her. ''School's Out - Forever'' Angel began to seem more morally ambiguous and predicted the destruction of humanity. She used her powers at school to influence her teacher. Later, on a field trip, she wandered off from the group and met the President of the United States, apparently telepathically inducing him to remove military funding and instead fund public education and homeless shelters. After forcing a police officer to ignore the Flock, Angel begins to say that she should be the Flock leader. Based on information that she had learned at the School, the Flock tracked down Itex's base in Florida. She was the first one to figure out that Max II was a fake, due to her telepathic abilities. ''Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports'' The Flock was re-captured by the School after Flyboys abducted half the Flock. Max and Fang were captured as well, by Jeb and Angel, who revealed that she was working with the School. Later on, however, when the Flock was about to be "retired", Angel turned on ter Borcht and knocked him out. Max revealed that Angel's betrayal had all been part of the plan. Angel then helped to keep the other whitecoats away as Ari Batchelder freed the rest of the Flock. The Flock split up and Angel went with Max's group. Angel kept people from noticing anything unusual when they ride a plane to Europe. They reached Itexicon's world headquarters and were captured, but at the showcase, Angel used her powers to rally the mutant prisoners and start a riot. ''The Final Warning'' During the Flock's trip to Antarctica, Angel acquired the ability to change her appearance. She later went searching for a baby penguin in the middle of a snowstorm, and was trapped with Total and Akila in a crevasse, and had to be rescued. ''MAX'' Angel started becoming more and more disobedient, and Max had to "save" her several times. Angel did end up saving the day herself many times, though, and in the end she was the key to solving the problem of the toxic waste and the "mountain" (the Krelp) and rescuing Max's mom. Angel approved of Max and Fang's relationship, even giving them a thumbs-up in the epilogue as they kissed in the sky. Angel also argued that she was seven, not six, halfway through the book. ''FANG'' She befriended a young girl named Jeanne while the Flock was in Chad, Africa. She and Max met with Dr. Hans, who gave Angel a copy of his book. Back in America, she and the rest of the Flock had a birthday party, celebrating that they were a year older. Angel frequently asked to take over the Flock and become the leader in place of Max, and eventually she managed to do so temporarily. Despite being incredibly supportive of Max and Fang's relationship in the previous book, she now thought they were too wrapped up in each other, and had Max voted out of the Flock. As leader, she made a contract with some agents and held a press conference. However, the Flock soon succumbed to a poisoned water supply. Max returned and was accepted once again as the leader. In response, Angel ran away to join Dr. Hans. Fang followed them but was captured and restrained. Realizing that Dr. Hans's experiments would kill Fang, Angel telepathically summoned the Flock. Angel and Max began to reconcile, and Angel was the flower girl at Total and Akila's wedding. ''ANGEL'' Max said that Angel had been sweet to her since Fang left. Angel later used her powers to help free Iggy and Ella from brainwashing. At the Doomsday Group rally at the Place de la Concorde in Paris, France, Angel and Gazzy went undercover to find out more about the group. Following the explosion that destroyed the area, Angel was missing and presumed dead, but the epilogue revealed that she had survived and was being experimented on. ''Nevermore'' Angel was still in captivity and being experimented on. After being shown a video clip of the operation that resulted in Iggy becoming blind, she underwent the same procedure and was temporarily blinded. Fortunately, the son of a whitecoat found out about her and contacted the Flock. As they headed to the School to save her, the building caught on fire and every whitecoat inside it died. Fortunately, however, Angel survived and managed to be rescued. During the apocalypse, she revealed that she was the Voice, though nobody believed her at first. She survived the Split along with Max, Fang, and Dylan, and stayed above-ground to live. ''Maximum Ride Forever'' She tried to convince Max that they needed to head to Russia, though Max once again did not believe her. After the Flock split up, Angel began traveling around the world recruiting people and sending them to Russia to prepare to fight the Remedy. After a group of Horsemen killed Fang, Horseman approached Angel only for her to reveal that the two of them were working together. Angel and Dylan met up with Max and Harry, and explained Angel's plan. Before the final battle with the Remedy, Angel showed her army images of what happened during the apocalypse and caused Max to understand the full extent of her abilities. She organized and led the army in battle. Physical Appearance Angel has curly blonde hair and 8-foot-wide, pure white wings that together give her an "angelic" appearance. It's suspected that her avian DNA came from a dove, petrel, or swan. Angel is very tall for her age, standing at 4'. Personality In many ways Angel was a typical six-year-old with a sweet personality, but could be morally ambiguous and use her powers for her own gain. She also insisted numerous times that she wanted to lead the Flock, and there were occasional hints that she would turn evil. However, when she appeared to switch sides in the third book, it was revealed to be a plan which she and Max had come up with in case the worst ever happened. Although her abilities are mainly used to aid the Flock, Angel was not above using them for herself, such as one instance in the fourth book where she cheated in a game of poker against some scientists on board the research ship in Antarctica. As revealed by a crew member after finding out she could read minds, "She took me for thirty bucks!" Angel acted much more grown-up in FANG and approved of Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen's ideas, but soon realized that he would hurt the Flock, and turned against him. By the time of Maximum Ride Forever, she had matured into a prophet and leader. Her visions of the apocalypse and her inability to stop it took a great toll on her. Abilities Telepathy Angel has been able to read minds since she was born, but her range was very small and the only way she could pick up thoughts was if she was close to the person she was listening to. As she got older, her range expanded and she gained the ability to control people's minds. When she reads the thoughts, she can not only tell what they're thinking but also sense their emotions, correctly interpreting what they are feeling. In ANGEL, Max said "she can pick up on peoples energy and emotions." Some people, however, are immune to Angel's telepathy altogether. Breathing underwater Angel is able to breathe underwater due to her gills, which cannot be seen or felt. She can also communicate mentally with fish. Shape-shifting There was a brief moment when Angel is shown to be able to change her appearance/features, but this technique is only mentioned/used in The Final Warning then seemingly forgotten for the rest of the series. The Voice In FANG, ''it was revealed that Angel has a Voice in her head like Max and Ari did. In ''Nevermore, it was also revealed that the Voice in Max's head that gave her suggestions on what to do was Angel. Relationships Max Max loves Angel like a daughter, and considered Angel her favorite Flock member. Their relationship changed in FANG, where Angel wanted to take Max's place as leader and betrayed the Flock, but she returned in the end. Gazzy Gazzy is Angel's biological brother. The two of them are also the only blood siblings out of the entire Flock. Total Angel also owns a small, black Scottish Terrier dog named Total, who was stolen from the Institute for Higher Living. He is a mutant as well, and has abilities such as jumping very high, speaking, and flying with wings that he develops gradually. Trivia *In The Angel Experiment, Angel is said to like cozy spaces, which contradicts the fact that the entire Flock is claustrophobic. *She always beats anyone in poker; using her mind reading to gain an advantage. *She had always thought she's more special than Max. *In The Final Warning, she wanted a baby penguin. *On one of the versions of the cover for ANGEL, she is shown standing with Max. *In Maximum Ride Forever, Max dubbed her a prophet after she showed her army the apocalyptic images. *She has used the names Ariel, Little One (a nickname given to her by the Clean Team), Isabella von Frankenstein Rothschild, and Angelika. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Experiments Category:Hybrids Category:Avian-human Hybrids Category:The Flock Category:The Angel Experiment Characters Category:School's Out - Forever Characters Category:Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports Characters Category:The Final Warning Characters Category:MAX Characters Category:FANG Characters Category:ANGEL Characters Category:Nevermore Characters Category:Maximum Ride Forever Characters